Nada de esto es tu culpa
by riversunshine
Summary: Leonard Snart tiene 20 años, Lisa tiene 9. Una de las tantas veces en que Leonard protegió a Lisa de los golpes de su padre.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comic y CW. Si me pertenecieran, las cosas serían distintas.**

Era ya de noche y Leonard Snart volvía a su casa, después de haber estado todo el día "estudiando" los horarios de guardias de un centro comercial. Cuando introdujo su llave en la cerradura de la puerta, supo que algo andaba mal. Con un giro meticuloso destrabó la puerta y la abrió, atendiendo a todos los estímulos que llegaban desde el interior de su casa. Sin hacer ningún ruido, como ya estaba acostumbrado, entró. Dirigió instantáneamente su mirada hacia el rincón desde donde provenían los sollozos de su hermana Lisa y con el ceño fruncido observó cómo su padre la sostenía del pelo. Leonard estudió fríamente la escena. No era primera vez que su padre, borracho o no, arremetía contra alguno de ellos dos. Él no prestaba mucho pensamiento cuando lo golpeaba a él, generalmente forcejeaba con el hombre hasta donde su fuerza le alcanzaba, pero cuando agredía a su hermana, él montaba en cólera, y hacía todo lo que podía para defenderla, aún si eso significaba recibir él los golpes.

-Déjala. –le ordenó a su padre.

-¡Esta mujer es un fracaso, no es capaz de hacer nada bien! –le gritó el padre, mientras tironeaba a Lisa de su pelo.

-No es una mujer, es una niña, y ahora te repito, _déjala_. –repitió Snart.

Para Leonard no era nada de fácil ver como Lisa era agredida frente a sus ojos, pero tenía que pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer. Si se aproximaba a defender a su hermana, como otras veces lo había hecho, corría el riesgo de ser derribado por su padre, quien aún era más grande y más fuerte que él, y estando inconsciente, no podía cuidarla, así que debía tratar de persuadir al agresor para que soltara a la chica.

Lewis se paró enfrente de la asustada muchacha, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de su hijo y al llanto de su hija, y aun sosteniéndola del cabello le gritó.

-¡Con razón tu mamá se fue, se aburrió de tu incompetencia! –dicho esto le propinó una fuerte cachetada, a lo que Leonard finalmente reaccionó, abalanzándose contra él y golpeándolo con puños y patadas.

-¡Lisa, anda a mi habitación, enciérrate, no salgas hasta que yo llegue!

La chica obedeció. Afortunadamente la pelea entre Leonard y su padre no duró mucho, puesto que este último ya estaba pasado de tragos, y cayó al suelo con un golpe certero del hijo.

Leonard corrió a su habitación, pidió a su hermana que lo dejara entrar. Lisa abrió la puerta, y al ver que su hermano estaba solo, se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando. Leonard la levantó y la cargó por un momento, mientras ella lloraba en su hombro. Luego la sentó en su cama y él se arrodilló frente a ella, poniendo una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla.

-Tú también deberías ponerte una –le dijo Lisa, haciendo alusión al corte que él tenía en su frente.

\- Tú primero, tú aún vas al colegio, no podemos permitir que te vean un moretón así.

-¿Por qué?... ya no me importa.

-Lisa, ya hemos hablado de esto, si en tu escuela saben lo que hizo el viejo, te van a sacar de aquí, y te van a llevar a otra casa, quien sabe con quién, y yo no voy a poder ir contigo para cuidarte.

La muchacha miraba el suelo, aun sollozando. Su hermano la observó con cuidado.

-Lisa, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿quieres irte de aquí? –Preguntó Snart, con seriedad, él estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, si eso era lo que Lisa quería. Pero ella negó con la cabeza. Leonard le acariciaba su mejilla herida, que ya estaba fría por el hielo.

-Leny, ¿por qué mi papá hace esto? – La inocencia de esa pregunta abatió a Leonard.

-No lo sé, chica. –le respondió.

-Mi papá dice que me pega porque no aprendo, me dice que tengo que aprender… yo intento, pero no sé… a veces no sé lo que quiere. –Lisa comenzaba a sollozar nuevamente, en su mente aún infantil no había entendimiento para tal conducta.

-No eres tú la que está mal Lisa, es él que es un imbécil y no sabe tratar a esta bella niña que tengo en frente mío.

-Leny… ¿es verdad que mi mamá se fue por mi culpa? –el temor con que Lisa pronunció estas palabras conmovieron a Leonard hasta las lágrimas. Se sentó junto a su hermana y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-No chica, por favor créeme, _NADA_ de lo que nos ha pasado es tu culpa, ni que la mamá se haya ido, ni que el viejo sea un idiota, ni que yo haya caído al reformatorio, _NADA_ de eso es tu culpa. ¿Me entiendes Lisa?

-Sí, te entiendo –le respondió ella y guardó silencio. No estaba segura si de verdad entendía lo que le acababan de decir, pero si era Leonard quien se lo decía, supuso que debía ser cierto. Quiso creer. Después de un momento volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cuándo va a dejar de pegarnos? – Leonard, aún sentado junto a ella, y con una dulzura extraordinaria, le negó con la cabeza. Tampoco tenía respuesta para esa pregunta.

-No sabes nada Leny –le reclamó, y él esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, aún en la peor circunstancia, la personalidad exigente de Lisa se sobreponía, sin embargo no supo si eso demostraba la fortaleza de su hermana o significaba que se estaba acostumbrando y resignando a ser el blanco de los abusos de su padre. Se estremeció por dentro. No quería que Lisa se convirtiera en él.

-¿Por qué tú eres el único que me cuida? – Volvió a preguntar Lisa mientras rodeaba a su hermano con sus brazos y él le devolvía el gesto. La simplicidad de esa nueva interrogante trajo consigo una respuesta aún más sencilla.

-Porque te amo hermanita –le respondió Snart y la besó en su mejilla. Había aprendido tan bien a negar y ocultar sus sentimientos, que creía de alguna manera que el compartir algo tan íntimo lo haría perder su coraza y su fría y distante templanza. Sin embargo, en ese momento su hermana requería esas palabras

-¿Y hasta cuándo me vas a cuidar?

-Hasta que te deje de querer.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?

-Nunca.

Lisa lo miró extrañada y Leonard le sonrió.

-Duérmete chica, ya es tarde y mañana tienes que ir al colegio.

-Pero… ¿y si mi papá viene?

-No se va a atrever ni a mirarte, porque yo voy a estar aquí contigo.

Lisa se acostó en la cama de Leonard y sintió cómo él se sentó a su lado. Justo antes que se durmiera, un susurro casi imperceptible alcanzó a escuchar.

– Te prometo Lisa, voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño. Nunca más.


End file.
